Happy Birthday Dromeda!
by faggoos1994
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa give Andromeda never forgetting birthday present. Blackcest!


**Bellatrix&Andromeda&Narcissa**  
**Blackcest! **

''Blow the candles Dromeda!'' Narcissa almost yelled with excitement. It was the middle sisters birthday. The whole family as there. Uncle Orion, Auntie Walby, Regulus, Sirius, their grandmother and father. All of them.

Andromeda's cheek swelled up and she blew on the candles. All cheered for her.

''Congratulations!'' Narcissa said smiling widely ''Lets cut the cake now! Move on Dromeda!'' Naricssa was all hyped up fromt he suger she had had the whole day.

''Calm yourself down!'' Druella, their mother, said to her and picked up the knife that was beside the cake. ''Cygnus darling why don't you help Andromeda, while i try to restrain Narcissa'' She chuckled and pulled Cissy to her.

Bellatrix however stayed out of the fun. She just sat in her father chair behind the crowd that formed around Andromeda.

The cake was cut, and everyone had at leaste two pieces of it. By midnight all had gone, except the three Black sisters , Cygnus and Druella.

''You girls go up stairs and have some fun,'' Their mother said and without second thought they were all running up the stairs, giggling. They all entered Bellatrix's bedroom, only because it was the biggest.

Closing the door behind them and locking the door, Bellatrix turned around and smirked ''Are you ready for you gift now Andie?'' Bella asked as she make her way to her sister.

Narcissa crawled up behind Andromeda that sat on the bed and purred in her ear ''I bet you will like it'' she giggled and looked over to Bellatrix. She had told Cissy what it was, and Bella had done the same thing to Cissy some weeks ago.

Andromeda looked at Bella that came closer and closer to her, ''yes.. but where is it? Can i have it now?''  
A small dark laughter left Bella's rosy lips as she pushed Dromeda down on the bed. ''Close your eyes and you will get it'' Bella said in a whisper as she crawled abover her younger sister.

Narcissa looked at Bella and Andie and grinned, but didn't say one word.

Obeying her older sister, Andromeda closed her eyes and waited.

Bellatrix licked her own lips before leaning down and pressing her lips to her sisters. At the same second Andie's eyes flung open. Puzzled of her older sisters action, but then when she looked over to Cissy and saw her smiling and watching in excitement, which made her even more confused.

When Bellatrix pulled away from her sister, Andromeda stayed still. Completely frozen in surprise.

''Cissy... if you please..'' Bella said smirking and moved off Andromeda and when she was clear Cissy grabbed Andie's dress and pulled it over her head, letting her only lay in her underwear.

''What are you doing to me?'' Andromeda asked in shock. Even her younger sister was doing this to her.

''Calm down Andie... just lay back and enjoy'' Cissy whispered in her ear to calm her down, and her tongue flicked over her earlobe.

Bellatrix looked down to Andie's pale body and took her own dress off and crawled again over Andromeda and kissed up from her breasts and up to her lips, then whispered. ''If you are anything like us, you will love it...''  
Narcissa took her green dress off and lay down ''Bella can i do it now? Please?'' She asked as she watched her older sisters lips pressed together.

''Be patient Cissy... It's our Andie's first time'' Bella said smirking at her youngest sisters enthusiasm.

Andromeda just lay back and watched her sisters talk, but was extremely curious of what they were talking about.

Narcissa reached behind Andromeda and unhooked her bra and slid it off her, letting her breasts spring free.

Bellatrix rose her eyebrow and smirked. ''Excellent idea Narcissa'' Her hand ran up Andie's thigh, up her sides and then finally cupped her breasts.

No one had touched Andie before, only herself. Feeling Bellatrix hand cup her breast and squeeze it make her close her eyes.

''See Bella... she likes it...'' Cissy whispered as she licked up her oldest sisters neck and whispered ''Let me do it now...''  
Bellatrix nodded and went off Andie but kept rubbing her breasts. ''Tell me if you want us to stop...'' Bella whispered to Dromeda's ear.

With that Narcissa began to pull her sisters undergarments down. She bit her lip as she saw Andromeda's cut before her eyes. She had done this once before, with Bella, and according to Bella's judgment it was heavenly.

Andromeda bit her lower lip like Cissy but nervously. She didn't want to protest, but knew it was wrong. So wrong.

Bellatrix's long pale fingers grabbed Andie's pink nipple and pinched it, making her arch her back up from the bed covers.

''Bella should I now?'' Cissy asked as she stroke up Andromeda's legs and thighs.

Andromeda wanted more, but it was wrong. She had a weird feeling in her stomach as she felt her younger sisters hand creep up her thigh and to her exposed area.

Bellatrix leaned down and pressed her lips to Andie's, her tongue flicking over the younger's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Narcissa spread her sisters legs apart, kissing up her inner thigh, till she reached up to her pink folds that she parted and let her tongue flick once up it. Having a little taste of her older sister, and finding that she was a little aroused.

Andromeda had her eyes closed still but when she felt her sisters tongue lurking in her cut she opened her mouth automatically and moaned, but then Bella grabbed the opportunity and stuck her tongue in Andromeda's mouth.

Narcissa kept her sisters legs spread and let her tongue flick lightly over her clit, which made Andie flinch in pleasure.

Bellatrix smirked but made her tongue dance around gracefully with her sisters.

Andromeda had never felt so much pleasure shoot through her body. Her sisters knew what they were doing, but Andromeda didn't care. She wanted more.

Narcissa stuck her tongue into her Andie's opening, tasting her silky juice.

Bellatrix suddenly felt some hand creep up her back and undo her bra, opening her eyes she saw it was her sisters hand. Andromeda's hand.

Andromeda kept kissing Bellatrix. Taking off her bra, moaning, arching her back, her breath heavy. Wanting more and more by the second that passed.

''Calm down Cissy...'' Bellatrix said smirking as she heard Andie's moans.

Narcissa grinned and took her tongue out of her sister. ''But Bella...you can hear she likes it.. I like it...'' She giggled and let her tongue slide up Andie's cut, soaking it in her arousal then brought it up to Bella's lips and let her lick the finger.

''Oh you are right Narcissa...'' Bellatrix smirked and licked Cissy's finger in delight.

''I told you...'' Cissy giggled and bend back down to Andromeda's cunt and begun to suck on her clit, that made her squirm in pleasure and moan out. ''Oh god Cissy...''

Bellatrix smirked devilishly and leaned down to her ear and purred ''aren't you happy with your little gift. I would have done it myself, but Narcissa is far better at it then me...''

Narcissa licked her cunt like a kitten licking up milk from a bowl. She thought her sister tasted that splendid that she moaned to the taste,

Bellatrix kept working on Andie's breasts, now with one of them in her mouth, sucking, nibbling at her nipple.

Andromeda moaning, and enjoying every bit of the touch her sisters where giving her ''Oh god...'' She managed to breathe out. Her fingers tangled in Bella's black hair as she sucked on her nipple.

''Cissy now...'' Bella hissed to Narcissa and smirked devilishly.

With that order Narcissa pulled back away from Andromeda and under Bellatrix's bed.

''What is she doing?'' Andromeda asked, feeling a bit disappointed as Narcissa stopped.

''Don't worry Andie... it will be good.. I assure you'' Bellatrix giggled and kissed her neck.

When Narcissa came from under the bed she held something in her hand and grinned. ''Close your eyes Andie...'' Cissy whispered and crawled between her sisters legs yet again.

Filled with anticipation Andie closed her eyes and as soon as her eyes were shut, Narcissa shoved a rather large green dildo in her cunt.

Andromeda's eyes opened wide and she gasped out, grabbing Bellatrix's hair firmly then Bella leaned to her ear and whispered.

''Happy Birthday''


End file.
